


After

by thewerewolfswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewerewolfswife/pseuds/thewerewolfswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius's death, Remus finds himself in a terrible place in life, not knowing if he could ever get back on his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Remus was died inside. A whole month has passed since Sirius fell through the veil, and he still felt like the void that was left in his heart is not filled. It may never be full again. He felt that Sirius hurt him so many times even before- or more like he hurt himself for Sirius- and everything hurt so much, but he has finally reached his peak. He could actually feel the psychical pain going through his body, and he hated it. He hated this feeling of helplessness. It was hard for him to believe that for a whole month the only thing he could do was lie on the couch eyes closed and whisper to himself. He couldn't even get up to eat or drink. And the worst part is that he didn't care. He didn't care that he was highly dehydrated, and he didn't care the he was throwing up because he hadn't eaten in two weeks, and he didn't care that he was wearing the same clothes for two weeks and that he couldn't remember the last time he took a shower. And when the rain poured through the small living room window and wet him and the entire couch, Remus couldn't help but think about him. He couldn't suppress anymore. He would cry and cry and let the rain wash the tears away. And when Tonks came by after two week to check up on him and found him sick, dirty and wet on the couch, she wasn't surprised. She didn't know the nature of the relationship between Remus and Sirius of course, no one knew, but she knew he loved him. He loved him as a shield, as a protector, a best friend, a helper, a lover, a brother. He was his everything, and Tonks knew that. She helped him eat, shower, get dressed. She helped him get back up on his feet. She listened to him, she understood him, she was there for him. So when Remus married Tonks he did it wholeheartedly. Sirius will never come back, he knew that. And Tonks loved him, which was enough for him. She could never replace Sirius, he was aware of that. But some things pass from the world, and some things are here to stay.


End file.
